The Inanimate Smackdown
The inanimate smackdown is a camp made by thedomster90000, this camp was made cause domster got 50 subs & he wanted to give a reward to his viewers, in this, 30 contestants from inanimate insanity(with one BFDI character) compete for 1,000,000 bucks & the change to be the inanimate smackdown champion, Each day, the contestants have to do a challenge, with the bottom 5 in the voting, with the 2 most voted going in the duel, the winner of the duel stays & gets immunity for a day, the loser of the duel will be stored in there own L.C.B(A.K.A Loser containment box) Contestant Info [] = Token or Immunity Pass "In C.Duel" = Currently competting in a duel challenge * = Re-sign up ♣ = Kicked, and not allowed to Rejoin/Debut Challenge 1-Wooden Devils The contestants had to compete in a challenge where they had to destroy 2/100 wooden devils with chainsaws, With the bottom 8 having to compete in a un-oringal challenge tourney. Banana, Spikey Mervert, Knife, Nick-Le, Bomb & Bell where up for elimantion, With Bell & Knife leaving to the duel, BUT, it was found out that orange had 2 other fake accounts, they wernt in the camp, but still, the cause of this, orange was automaticly elimintated & bell & knife were safe Poses/RC's/Extras In the comments, you can make a request for a pose or RC, if you pick a pose, tell me the character/characters you want, if you request a RC, tell me the name & gender, then i will make it Apple.png|Apple #1 Bow.png|Bow #1 O.O.C.P.E Sign(2).png|O.O.C.P.R Sign #1 Balloon1.png|Balloon #1 Dora(1).png|Dora #1 Firey(10).png|Firey #1 Party Hat(2).png|Party Hat #1 L.C.B.png|L.C.B Loser Conaiment Box.png|L.C.B Idle Blocky.png|Blocky #1 Saw#1.png|Saw #1 Loser Contaiment Box.png|This is what the L.C.B looks like, it gives you the power to jump in holagraphic worlds & stuff, theres the sky, yoyle-land, volcano & normal day(Sky, Yoyleland & Normal Day Backgrounds are ripped by Thegenoyoshi) Wat.png|wat Icons These icons are for CMAC, i made them with gimp, if you would like a icon for something, then i will make it :P Apple icon.png|Apple Balloon icon.png|CMAC Balloon Banana icon.png|Banana Basketball.png|Basketball(Needs Re-Done) Bell(BFDI).png|Bell(BFDI) Bell(I.I(.png|Bell(I.I) Black Hole icon.png|Black Hole Book icon 1.png|Book Cake icon 1.png|Cake Cheez-It icon 2.png|Cheese It Cloudy icon 1.png|Cloudy Donut.png|Donut Fries icon 1.png|Fries Gasoline Icon 1.png|Gasoline Gelatin icon.png|Gelatin Green Cloud icon.png|Green Cloud Gun.png|Gun Knife.png|Knife Match icon.png|Match Naily icon 1.png|Naily Pen icon 1.png|Pen Pie icon.png|Pie Spikey Mervert1.png|Spikey Mervert Taffy icon.png|Taffy Yellow Face.png|Yellow Face Taco(BFDI).png|Taco(BFDI) TNT.png|TNT Chainsaw icon.png|Chainsaw OOCPR Sign.png|OOCPR Sign Baseball1.png|Baseball Lollipop icon 1.png|Lollipop Eggy icon 2.png|Eggy Vote.png|Vote Mirror icon.png|Mirror Rice Hat.png|Rice Hat Rose icon.png|Rose Woody.png|Woody Rocky.png|Rocky Spongy icon.png|Spongy Blood Drop Icon.png|Blood Drop Cookie Makes A Camp This camp was made for my channel(thedomster90000) getting 100 subs!, in this, this will show extras/backgrounds that will be use in the camp, if used, go and give me credit :P Current Row 1.png|Contestant Row #1 Current Row 2.png|Contestant Row #2 Land of da cookies.png|Da Land Of The Cookies Confestional Area.png|Confestional Area Cookie Helper.png|Cookie Platform Cookie Wallpaper.png|Cookie Wallpaper Confesional Example.png|Confesional Example 2.png|A little hint about the first challenge 0.png|Cookie, What happenend to your mouth? Pen & Gelatin.png|Cast Reveal Preview